Entre mujeres
by Hija de Atenea
Summary: Maria y Pepper mantienen una linda conversación


Entre mujeres.

Autoría: Zionangel.

Traducción: Sandra Lupim.

_28 de mayo de 1998._

_Mi hijo Tony está en su habitación, afortunadamente, peinando su cabello mientras escribo esto. Tiene catorce años y esta noche estamos celebrando que terminó su primer año en MIT. Hace unos minutos vino a mi habitación mientras me ponía el collar de perlas la noche que me pidió matrimonio. El me pidió de nuevo que le contara sobre esa noche, en consecuencia le conté la historia que había oído ya tantas veces, como Howard me dio el collar luego de un concierto de piano, diciendo que merecía algo muy hermoso, como llegamos a un acuerdo muy convincente y una promesa de no estar obligada a conservarlo después de que el concierto acabara, como al momento en que terminé de tocar sabía que no lo regresaría y como después de la cena Howard me dijo que tenía un regalo más._

_Pero esta noche agregué algo más a la historia que nunca le había dicho. Lo mucho que amo este collar, lo mucho que significa para mi, nunca pensé conservarlo toda mi vida, por lo que se lo dije a Tony, como no tiene hermanas supuse que se lo daría a la mujer que ame. _

_Si estás leyendo esto ahora eso es precisamente lo que hizo._

_Probablemente lo haga varios años después de que te conozca; pero ya sé exactamente como eres amable, cariñosa, inteligente, hermosa y sin duda poseedora de una paciencia propia de una santa, además de todo eso se que debes amar a Tony tan profundamente como el te ama a ti. Por todas las faltas de mi hijo, el es por mucho una de las personas más amorosas y devotas que conozco, estoy segura de que lo conoces mejor que nadie. Se que él no te habría dado su corazón si no lo merecieras._

_Por eso atesora este collar como yo lo hice y cada vez que lo uses deja que te recuerde cuan profundamente amada y querida y recuerda que porta muchos años de palabras de amor y bendiciones de Howard y de mi. Mis oraciones están contigo, espero que vivas una historia de amor como la que mi esposo me dio y que le des a Tony el mismo amor de vuelta. No se merecen menos que eso_

_Con amor, Maria Stark_

Pepper retuvo las lágrimas cuando terminó de leer la carta, respiró profundamente para calmarse, no tenía tiempo para arreglar su maquillaje, no tenía tiempo para estar leyendo esa carta, la fiesta de beneficencia empezaba pronto y ellos ya estaban un poco retrasados, pero ella no podía quitar los ojos de la carta. Esa simple carta, escrita veinte años atrás, un mensaje y una bendición para una mujer que nunca conocería.

Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente, el pensamiento de que María debería estar en capacidad de darle sus bendiciones a Tony y Pepper en persona, y tomó el sobre. El contenía una pequeña hoja que indicaba en que cuando había sido escrita la carta, y en el frente, con la misma caligrafía elegante cursiva de una mujer que tenía el control de su mano, estaba escrito _To the Lucky Woman Who won my son's heart. _Había una foto tomada momentos después, la sacó con cuidado, era una fotografía en blanco y negro, con un borde blanco alrededor del borde. Instantaneamente reconoció los dos rostros, Howard y Maria el día de su boda, la nota en la parte de atrás decía que había sido tomada luego de ser declarados marido y mujer en la tarde del 12 de junio de 1970. Pepper miró la foto de nuevo y vio a Howard en smoquin y a María en un elegante vestido de novia, usando el collar.

Pepper se llegó las manos al cuello y palpó las perlas, sonriendo. Ellos estaban de pie en la fotografía, sonriendo y mirándose a los ojos, la mirada en sus ojos era similar a la que María describió en su carta. Pepper la conocía bien, ella la había visto en el rostro de su prometido más veces de las que había podido contar.

Ella tomó un profundó e inestable respiro, combatiendo las lágrimas de nuevo, agradecida notó que el terciopelo de la caja de madera de cerezo no era tan suave como debería. Ella se pudo haber ido hace años, décadas sin saber que esa carta estaba escondida en ese joyero. Fácilmente pudo nunca encontrarla.

Miró fijamente la carta y la foto, deseando haberlo conocido, lamentando el hecho de que nunca lo haría. Agradeció que le dejaran algo para hacerla sentir bienvenida y amada, aceptada en la familia. Pero este simple detalle, ese viejo y débil trozo de papel, llenó un vacio que nunca había notado que sentía, una pieza del rompecabezas de su relación con Tony que siempre había faltado. Se sentía infinitamente afortunada de tenerla ahora, de tener esa bendición.

Tony siempre le había dicho que su madre la amaría, por eso le había dado el collar en primer lugar. Ella le creyó; pero ahora entendía

Escuchó a Tony llamarla desde el pasillo, rápidamente tomó la carta y la foto y la regresó al sobre, escondiéndolo en su lugar original, dentro del joyero. Ella regresó la caja de regreso al estante, donde se encontraba, justo cuando el entró al vestidor para buscarla.

¿Estás lista para irnos?

Sí. Ella giró hacia el, se parecía mucho a su padre en smoquin, apuesto y poderoso, y a la vez dulce, sonrió. Cruzó la habitación hasta estar cerca de él, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso con suavidad y profundidad. Tony le respondió de igual manera, colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, sintiendo la seda de su vestido. Cuando el beso llegó a su final, minutos Pepper se alejó y le dio una misteriosa sonrisa.

¿Qué?

Pensó en mostrarle la carta, algún día, cuando fuera tiempo. Pero el aun conservaba muchas de las cosas de su madre, el piano, las fotos, el resto de sus joyas, la herencia, las cosas que ella amaba. Pero el collar y la carta eran de ella, estaba feliz por ello y por poder tenerlas para ella. Pensó en conservar sus conversaciones con Maria para ella misma, si pudiera tenerlas. La carta era uno de esos pequeños secretos guardados entre mujeres, y por ahora ella planeaba mantener eso así

Nada- Lo beso de Nuevo, tomó su abrió y caballerosamente la guió fuera de la habitación


End file.
